Mega Man 5
Mega Man 5, known as Rockman 5 Blues no Wana?! (ロックマン5 ブルースの罠?!, Rokkuman Faibu Burūsu no Wana?!?, lit. "Rockman 5 Blues's Trap?!") in Japan, is a game that is a part of the Mega Man Classic series. It was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America and Europe, and on the Famicom in Japan. Tokuro Fujiwara served again as producer. The game was ported to the PS2 as part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection, and was notable for the introduction of Beat, Mega Man's robotic bird ally. Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Rush * Dr. Wily * Dr. Light * Beat * Eddie * Chopper Joes * Jetski Joes * Crystal Joes * Dark Man - (ダークマン, Dākuman?) is the name of four robots created by Dr. Wily, one of which was created to frame Proto Man by taking his form. * Star Man - (スターマン, Sutāman?) is the first Robot Master created for space combat, and is yet another Robot Master that owns a shielding weapon, Star Crash, and he uses it whenever he can. * Gravity Man - (グラビティーマン, Gurabitīman?), as his name suggests, is a Robot Master that has the ability to control gravity. He does that often, making the enemy crash into the ground. He has a device to control the gravitational force, but doesn't carry a strong weapon, instead relying on charging into enemies to damage them. * Gyro Man - (ジャイロマン Jairoman) is a Robot Master equipped with propellers built into his back, launching himself into the air, sometimes disappearing into the fog that usually blankets his lair. * Crystal Man - (クリスタルマン, Kurisutaruman?) was created to help finance Dr. Wily's operations through the Robot Master's creation of artificial crystals. * Napalm Man - (ナパームマン, Napāmuman?) is an upgrade of previous bomb-themed Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily (like Bomb Man and Crash Man). Armored head to toe in missiles and rockets, he can be very dangerous. * Stone Man - (ストーンマン, Sutōnman?) is a giant of a Robot Master. The outer armor of his body is made from very firm stone bricks. His main weapon is the Power Stone, an attack where he fires off three large boulders that rotate around a central point. Also, despite Stone Man's heavy body, he is capable of making powerful jumps. If he jumps too high, however, the shock of landing can cause his body to break apart. He bears a striking resemblance to his friend Guts Man. * Charge Man - (チャージマン, Chājiman?), created by Dr. Wily, is one of the more unusual Robot Masters. He is unique in that he is powered by water and coal, raising his operating costs exponentially. * Wave Man - (ウェーブマン Ue-buman) is another aquatic Robot Master, this particular one preferring dry land over water. He is not good at close-range combat, opting to attack from a distance with his Water Wave. Story In the year 20XX, after a brief period of peace, an army led by what appears to be Proto Man storms throughout the world wreaking havoc. One day, Dr. Light turns up missing (he had been kidnapped by "Proto Man") and the only clues left behind to Mega Man are a brief note from Proto Man and his signature yellow scarf. Mega Man wonders why his brother is doing this, but with little choice left except to save the doctor, he sets out to stop the madness before it gets out of hand. This time, his Mega Buster has been upgraded slightly thanks to the help of their new ally, Dr. Cossack, and also, Cossack has created a bird friend by the name of "Beat" to join the cause. Cossack serves as Mega Man's mentor since Dr. Light is in captivity and helps him where needed during this quest. Once Mega Man defeats the eight Robot Masters who are controlling Proto Man's army, he gains access to his base. After a long, grueling journey through Proto Man's fortress, Mega Man is stopped by a piercing whistle — distinctly more off-key than usual. Proto Man arrives and attacks Mega Man, but both are stopped by another, more in-tune whistle. The real Proto Man appears between them and reveals Mega Man's adversary to be the impostor Dark Man. After Mega Man defeats this enemy, Dr. Wily appears, fleeing to his newly designed castle where Dr. Light is being held prisoner. Mega Man fights and defeats Wily. He then frees Dr. Light. The victory is short lived: the entire ceiling collapses, but Mega Man raises his arms and holds the entire massive weight, keeping it from crushing Dr. Light and Wily. Wily takes his chance and escapes. Mega Man cannot move from the force that is bearing down on him, all of his strength spent on keeping Dr. Light and himself from being crushed. Dr. Light can't save himself, as Mega Man and the ceiling are both blocking the way. Just when it seems Mega Man is about to slip, Proto Man's whistle splits the air. A section of the ceiling is blown off, and Mega Man and Dr. Light waste no time in escaping as the fortress explodes. Outside, Mega Man and Dr. Light watch as Wily's saucer flees and the fortress begins to burn. Their timely savior, Proto Man, also watches from afar, unnoticed by anyone. Gallery Image:MM5DarkManGroup.png|''Dark Man'' Group Image:MM5StarMan.png|''Star Man'' Image:MM5GravityMan.png|''Gravity Man'' Image:MM5GyroMan.png|''Gyro Man'' Image:MM5CrystalMan.png|''Crystal Man'' Image:MM5NapalmMan.png|''Napalm Man'' Image:MM5StoneMan.png|''Stone Man'' Image:MM5ChargeMan.png|''Charge Man'' Image:MM5WaveMan.png|''Wave Man'' Box Art Image:MM5Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:MM5CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MM5Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:MM5JapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Merchandise and Advertisements Image:MM5Manga.png|''Manga'' Image:MM5Advertisement.png|''U.S.'' Ad Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Mega Man Games